1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clipboards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clipboard which may be selectively and securely fastened to a vehicle's steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clipboards and similar copy holding devices utilizing attachment means for facilitating their secure engagement with a static structure are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,002, which issued to E. Schafer on Mar. 13, 1984, discloses a note clipboard attachable to an automobile visor. In this respect, spring clips are integrally provided on opposed sides of the clipboard, with such clips being attachable to a static structure and the opposed clips then being utilized to retain paper materials in secure engagement with the clipboard.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,058, which issued to Harris et al on Jan. 29, 1985, discloses a shopping organizer which is effectively a clipboard provided with spring clips on opposed sides thereof. Clips on one side of the organizer are spring-biasedly engagable with the arms of a shopping cart, while the opposed side clips may then be utilized to hold coupons or other paper materials in secure engagement with the board.
As can be appreciated, both of the above-described clipboards require special manufacturing processes too effect the attachment of the integral spring clips thereto. In this respect, the design of these clipboards is such as to be a substantial variation from a conventional clipboard and accordingly, both of these clipboards apparently met with little or no commercial success. Further, neither of these clipboards are particularly well adapted for use in a vehicle, such as being attachable to a vehicle steering wheel, and it would therefore appear that there is a continuing need for new and improved clipboards which could be inexpensively and easily manufactured. More particularly, such an inexpensive manufacturing process should ideally include the use of a conventional clipboard, while it would also be desirable to have such a clipboard utilizable in a convenient manner within an automobile or the like. Ideally, such a clipboard would be attachable to a steering wheel to facilitate its use by a vehicle user, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.